Rail gear is used to adapt highway trucks and similar vehicles of all duty levels for railway applications requiring travel on the highway and on the rail. Rail gear is widely used because railroad workers regularly use trucks to inspect track and make repairs among other activities. Many times the challenge with rail gear is not in the operation or maintenance of the units but with the installation of the units onto the vehicles. Truck frames are regularly redesigned to, for example, accommodate larger radiators, catalytic converters and exhaust systems. The wide ranging span between the rail frames of heavy duty dual use trucks poses a challenge for the expeditious attachment of rail gear and particularly attachment without the use of shims between the frame rails and the attachment brackets of the rail gear.